At Kini Nui/Fighting the Rahkshi/The rise of Riannuva and Takanuva
This is how At Kini Nui, Fighting the Rahkshi, and The rise of Riannuva and Takanuva goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light. back with our heroes Jaller: Kini Nui. The Great Temple. Takua: No way! We've been all over the island just to wind up here? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. But, by Primus it's cool. Twilight Sparkle: I agree. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you sure it works right? mask glows and fires at a rock head Takua: Oops. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Jaller: What did you do? Matau T. Monkey: Well. I think the seventh Toa must be here before I can say.... Vorahk and Turahk appear Jala and Sci-Rianna: Rahkshi! Ryan Tokisaki: Give me that mask! Takua: Kuryan! No! We all know the mask chose me. I'm the ture herald. Orla Ryan: Is he sure, Magianort? Madam Magianort: Yes. He is the herald. And he says... Takua and Rianna: RUN!!! gang runs from Kurahk, Vorahk, and Turahk Guurahk and Panrahk appear Emmet: Panrahk!? Are you kidding me? six Rahkshi growl Crash Bandicoot: What do you six want? Rahkshi point at Conaria Ryan Tokisaki: his Keyblade You will pay for what you did to Tahu. Matau T. Monkey: And Ko-Koro. his Keyblade and attacks Vorahk Uh oh. blocks Vorahk's attacks. Then, two lights show up. Ryan looks up to see Lewa, Gali, and Tahu Ryan F-Freeman: Toa! Nice! You can get Takua and his friend out of here. Tahu: We are done running. hears a horn honking and see a truck then it transforms to Optimus Prime Crash Bandicoot: What's happening? Matau T. Monkey: What is that shaking? and the others come out of the ground Cody Fairbrother: Here's his Keyblade Cody! Gali: Brothers. We thought we lost you. Onua: Glad you might have. If it weren't for Collide and our icy friend. Bertram T. Monkey: Hi, guys. Kopaka: Hey, Bertram. I hope you do well. Collide Bandicoot: We got a fight to get to. Now! As one! heroes make a shield. Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk fire but the sheild blocks it Tahu: We will not be broken. Matau T. Monkey: Lewa, will you? Lewa: Wind fly! Sand twister! tornado sweeps Guurahk and Lerahk Sci-Ryan: Un gaurd! Tuhrak's attack and knocks Turahk out with his Keyblade Sci-Twi: Nice one! Cody Fairbrother and Lewa: Sand! Cody Itsuka: And FIRE!!! and Codori fire and the twister turns to glass Matau T. Monkey: laughs Makes glass. Gali: Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Nice to meet you. We could fight those two. and Vorahk snarl. Evil Ryan pops up behind them Evil Ryan: Peekaboo. and Vorahk turn to see Evil Ryan Pohatu: Rahkshi. and Vorahk see Pohatu cuffs the two Rahkshi Onua: Leave the heavy lifting to me! uses his powers and lava rains on the Rahkahi Tahu: Lava! shoots water at the two Rahkshi Gali: Water! freezes the Kurahk and Vorahk Kopaka: And ice. smiles then Turahk recovers and attacks Conaria Matau T. Monkey: Uh oh. Conaria Lacey: Ow. Takua! Run! [Panrahk falls on the ground Ryan Tokisaki: Mmm. Reminds me of how Rahkshi look like with out thier bodies. Panrahk and eats the slug uses his Staff of Fear on Takua Makuta: (voice) Takua.... Feel me... fear me.... Rianna F-Fiona: No! Turahk Let him go! Zap me instead! uses his Staff of Fear on Rianna as well Ryvine Sparkle: (voice) Rianna.... Obay Jestro... Destroy Mario... and Casey cling onto Turahk's staff and hold on till he throws them off. Twilight, Takua, and Rianna snap out of their trance Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! Are you ok? Rianna F-Fiona: No! Casey! I was suppose to make the sacrifice. Takua: Me too, Jaller. Jaller: No... the duty was mine and Casey... you know... who you and Rianna are. Casey Fairbrother: Twilight.... Come closer.... Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Casey.... Casey Fairbrother: All... I ever wanted.. was for you to become a Prime like Rianna. Twilight Sparkle: Really? You mean it? Casey Fairbrother: Yeah.... And I should become more powerful... then you and Ryan can imagine.... and Casey close thier eyes Rianna F-Fiona: Casey... No.... up the Mask of Light Jaller: (voice) You know. Who you and Rianna are. Matau T. Monkey: Takua? You think you can put this mask on? Takua: Yes, Matau. Rianna's hand puts the mask on Takua's mask Crash Bandicoot: Wait. I know something. I think the herald IS the seventh Toa. Tahu: But, who is with him? Thomas: The 7th NEXO Toa. and Takua feel light powers and transform to Takanuva and Riannuva Evil Ryan: Takua? Is that you? Twilight Sparkle: Rianna? Takanuva: I am Takanuva. Toa of Light. Riannuva: And I am Riannuva. NEXO Toa Knight of Light. defeats Turahk and Takanuva makes a Takua head made of rock Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Rianna! You are amazing! Riannuva: Thanks. Matau. This power is cool. Ryan and Takanuva carry Casey and Jaller Makuta: (voice): So.. It has begun, my brother. Ryvine Sparkle: But, it will also end.... at a photo of Odette Odette. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts